What Happened There
by Phoenix Tears
Summary: this is my first fic and i have to say its incredibly stupid but it s just that everyone takes my ideas


What Happened There?  
  
Dear Ron and Hermione,   
Ok I feel rather foolish writing in a "diary" but you guys wanted me to.  
Oh I do hope Dumbledore will let me go to one of your homes. The summer has just started and already it s going to be the worst I mean you know how bad my past summers have been so this one has to be HORRIBLE for it to be the worst.  
Ok guys it all started off as you know at the Maze for the triwizard contest when Voldemort came back and i just escaped him and then he says i cant go to any of your houses during the summer until he says i can and and … now the Dursley's say that I have to go back to Mrs. Fig's house or i can go with them to Majorca for their 5 day vacation and I told them I'd rather stay with Mrs. Fig for the rest of the summer than stay with them and they said ok you can!  
Now I'm not sure if I heard them right but if i did there must be a catch I'm sure there's a catch I mean its so surreal I mean Mrs. Fig isn't my favorite person because every time i have to go over there she always talks about her cats and stuff but I don't know maybe this isn't going to be the worst  
OH DAMN! do you think Dumbledore will let me?!?!!?  
  
Oh I hope he does  
See you guys in another month  
Harry  
  
  
  
Dumbledore- Oh Minerva Harry's a grown boy I'm sure he can handle moving to Arabella's I'm just not sure if Arabella ready for a 15 year old boy with lots of issues  
  
McGonagall- but Professor what if You Know Who  
  
Dumbledore - Please call him by his name fear of one is worsened by the fear of a name  
  
McGonagall- yes of course Lord Voldemort (she said with a shudder) yes him what if he attacks Harry at Arabella's what will happen what will we do?  
  
Dumbledore- don't worry Minerva I have already thought all of these things out of course we are going to do the exact same thing to Arabella's house as we did to the house and then for extra caution I will preform the Secret Keepers Charm  
Minerva would you like one of these amazing muggle candies its called a Twix Bar there are 2 bars of it in each of them it's marvelous  
  
No thank you I think I'll pass didn't we come down here to do something?  
  
Dumbledore- Oh yes to write Arabella  
  
Dear Arabella Fig,  
We are so thankful that you are taking Harry in! We just hope that you are ready to take in the responsibility once again.   
And for your safety we have put a charm on your house so that you are protected and when Harry arrives I'm going to come down to preform the secret keeper charm.  
Also it is your decision If you would like to tell Harry that you are a witch or not since he has stayed over your house so many times that he thinks you are a muggle. Don't worry which ever you choose we support your decision.  
  
Yours Truly,  
Albus Dumbledore Order of Merlin 1 Class and Minerva McGonagall  
  
  
Harry I am so overjoyed by the pleasure of you staying with me  
No that makes me sound sarcastic   
How about… Harry I'm so happy you have decided to stay with me  
yes that sounds good I'll use that one  
  
Ding!  
Oh no that's the doorbell he must be here already and look at me!  
  
Harry- Hello Mrs. Fig it's nice to see you again  
  
Arabella- Harry I'm a witch wants some tea?  
  
Harry- What  
  
Arabella- Want tea?  
  
Harry- Mrs. Fig you said something else about witches  
  
Arabella- First of all Harry call me Belle okay? second lets discuss this over tea  
  
Harry- Ok Belle  
  
Arabella- Here sit Harry I'm sorry I made you look at pictures of make cats in your previous visits but today I am different and would like to be your Guardian until you don't need one or Sirius is ready to come back to me Wait I mean is ready to come back to take care of you and Yes I did mention something about being a witch because i am one  
  
Harry- Whoa ok then how come for the previous times i was here you didn't tell me?  
  
Arabella- they didn't want me to but now since you are living with me you should know  
  
Every thing finally registered in Harry's mind and he remembered when he was in Dumbledore's office and Dumbledore told Sirius to go to Remus' and to Arabella Fig's and all the other believers.  
  
Harry- Belle did Dumbledore say if I could contact Ron or Hermione?  
  
Arabella- I don't know but you can ask him when he comes he has to preform some charms to keep us safe.  
  
Suddenly a green flame burst into the fireplace and after a second or two Albus Dumbledore appeared in the smoke and stepped into the room  
  
Dumbledore- Belle I love what you have done to the place new curtains wow!  
  
Arabella- How nice to see you Harry has a question to ask you about contacting people you didn't give me any information on that.  
  
Harry- Um can I contact Ron or Hermione or even Seamus Dean Lavender or Parvati?!  
  
Dumbledore- Um I came here to do a charm and also explain this you can't write Ron and Hermione nor can they write you because Voldemort know exactly who you would write to and he'd trace the owl back but what you can do is write Lavender and Parvati and Seamus and everyone else and you can forward stuff through them to Hermione and Ron.  
  
Harry- I kind of can and I kind of cant?  
  
Dumbledore- Yeah pretty much and this is going to be a permanent home for you until you are old enough to go out by yourself and guess what you will get to live with Sirius when it is okay for you to do so and you will be living with Belle here too !  
  
Harry- wait so Belle you and Sirius were … awkward moment… together?  
  
Arabella- yes when we were younger I was in your mother's dorm and through her I met Sirius at first we were horrible to each other we got into the stupidest fights but when we made up it brought us closer  
(she pauses to think about those "Glorious Days")  
  
Harry- Belle can you finish up this story you don't have to use all the details  
  
Arabella- yes of course sorry honey well we got close and just as your father and mother tried to keep it away from us for a while we tried to hide it from them and then we graduated and since i am very afraid of commitment I never asked him to get married and then James and lily died and and…  
(she breaks up into tears and Dumbledore rushes to her side)  
  
Dumbledore- Belle it's okay one of these days Pettigrew will be found and Sirius will be able to walk free.  
  
Arabella- thank you (sniff sniff)  
Dumbledore- any more questions Harry?  
  
Harry- no that is it for now  
  
Dumbledore- ok then I might as well preform the charm  
here it goes lock all the doors and windows  
  
Arabella- they are   
  
Dumbledore- ok then here it goes   
  
arribas   
a baltra   
al centaur   
a den tar  
  
ok and I've already done the other one I've got to go see you in a month harry  
bye Belle  
  
Arabella- Bye Professor  
why don't we go up stairs I'll show you your room   
  
Harry- ok   
  
Arabella- so your in your fifth year right?  
  
Harry- yes  
  
Arabella- have you got a girlfriend  
  
Harry- No  
  
Arabella- then who are Hermione Lavender and Parvati?  
  
Harry- School friends   
  
Arabella- do you want any of them to be more than school friends? (she inquired)  
  
Harry- Not really  
  
Arabella- anyone else to be more than friends?  
  
Harry- Kind of…   
  
Arabella- really what's her name I promise I won't embarrass you about it  
come on please  
  
Harry- well well… uh her name is Cho Cho Chang she is a seeker like I am on the Ravenclaw team and she's pretty and smart and oh but she was with Cedric and I basically killed Cedric so why would she want me?  
  
Arabella- word of advice Harry love conquers all  
  
a/n okay this was my first fic so be nice and I am the Queen of Having Trouble with Punctuation and Spell Check is My Best Friend  
and basically you no what my next fic is going to be about H/C  
okay that is it bye


End file.
